


Самой нелепой, самой земною

by beatlomanka



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "Приддоньяк. Модерн-AU, повседневность"<br/>OOC, Future!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самой нелепой, самой земною

1.  
\- Привет. Можно?

Он улыбался, прижимаясь виском к косяку – чуть виновато и смущенно. Светлые волосы свивались у шеи в мелкие кольца, на них блестели капли недавнего дождя, а неоновый свет из подъезда рассеивался, обтекая тонкую фигуру резким холодным сиянием. Валентин молча пожал плечами и ушел обратно, в свою маленькую белую кухню, где над столом горела одна единственная лампа – отчего-то в форме звезды. Дверь с мягким звуком закрылась, легкие шаги за спиной, казалось, прошлись по тонкой зыби воспоминаний, по хрупкой памяти, и Придд оперся на кухонный стол, прикрывая на секунду глаза. Он не смотрел назад, но и так знал, что Арно обхватил руками колено, усевшись на табуретке едва ли не в позу медитирующего холтийца.

Он всегда так сидел – раньше. И пусть это «раньше» было пару вечностей назад.

\- Что ты готовишь?  
\- Мясо по-кагетски.  
\- Ммм, как интересно. А чем мясо по-кагетски отличается от мяса по-дриксенски?  
\- Рецептурой. Ты пришел поговорить о кулинарии? Спустя полгода?

Пальцы легко постучали по пластиковой поверхности стола, от Савиньяка пахло шадди, и ветром, и свободой немного, от этого запаха в груди сжимался бесформенный болезненный комок, и беспомощно подрагивали губы.

\- Если честно, я не знаю, зачем я пришел.  
\- Это очень на тебя похоже.  
\- Можешь ненадолго выключить режим саркастичной сволочи? – он спросил это очень спокойно - настолько спокойно, что Валентин вдруг как-то разом понял все, что хотел бы, наверное, услышать – как Арно ждал, как сомневался, как не верил и как глупая гордость не позволяла ни прийти, ни позвонить. 

Только Савиньяк и умеет рассказать столько всего одной лишь интонацией.  
Или у Валентина просто разыгралось воображение?

Их давнее напряжение, их старая неловкость, неуверенность слились, смешались в напоенном пряностями воздухе, Валентин боковым зрением изучал замершего у стола Савиньяка. Арно ждал молча и лишь нервно теребил рукав, и ясно было, что одно неправильное слово – и он уйдет. Он уйдет, он сможет забыть, и Придд никогда больше не увидит его на пороге. Теперь – уж точно никогда.  
Пришлось повернуться – зря, конечно, потому что темный взгляд привычно разжег внутри что-то непонятное и оттого пугающее, а под легкими растеклось-замерцало насыщенное коньячное тепло. 

\- Могу зажечь свечи и достать вино.   
Арно поджал губы и недовольно дернул подбородком, в глаза ему смотреть было страшно – так всегда было, всегда казалось, что сморишь куда-то в бездну, в разлом между временем и пространством, и голова начинала безбожно кружиться. Валентин вытер руки и сел напротив. От багряноземельского шафрана немного слезились глаза, от этого фигура на другом конце стола казалась нечеткой и расплывчатой.

\- Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь от наших отношений.  
Савиньяк хмыкнул тихонько, а на циферблате резных часов, что стояли прямо между ними, минутная стрелка встретилась с часовой, и негромкий звон заставил вздрогнуть их обоих.  
\- Ты признал, что у нас есть отношения. Уже прогресс.  
\- Я этого и не отрицал.  
Он хмыкнул снова и отвел взгляд, а закат был темный, будто корицей присыпанный, у пруда, что напротив дома, медленно облетали листья с большого старого дуба. 

Тишину можно было разбить, и она разлетелась бы маленькими прозрачными осколками – и ему потом ходить по ним, долго ходить, всю жизнь, возможно. Всю пустую, холодную и серую жизнь.

Валентин провел кончиками пальцев по тачпаду, и рецепт на погасшем было экране нетбука засветился вновь.  
Как и он сам – от одного только появления Арно.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
Смешок добродушный, немного виноватый.   
\- Не знаю. Ну, хоть расскажи о себе. Мы знакомы почти пять лет, а так ничего и не знаю о тебе.  
\- Ты знаешь обо мне все.

Ты знаешь меня.

Лучше, чем я сам знаю.

Савиньяк прикусил губу, разглядывая выемки под посуду на скатерти.  
\- Я даже не знаю, где ты работаешь.  
\- Институт коллоидной химии. Молекулярно-кинетические свойства свободнодисперсных систем, если тебе интересно. Останешься на ужин? – так вот, на одном дыхании, пока не успел подумать и передумать. За окном загорались вечерние вывески, в аэротеатре давали «Подрубленный пень» - на редкость хорошую пьесу по совершенно бездарному источнику.

Улыбку он не видел, но она была почти осязаема, она была текучая и словно разделилась между Арно и самим Валентином, замерла на веках и ресницах расплавленным вечерним золотом.  
\- Ты его еще не сделал.  
\- Могу заказать. До ближайшего ресторана меньше десяти минут.  
\- Нет. Не нужно. Мне пора на самом деле. Я и так опоздал уже.

Валентин пожал плечами – получилось не независимо, а как-то рвано и немного жалко - и вернулся к мясу. Горько-сладкое понимание того, что они встретятся снова, пьянило, имбирь золотым песком светился в бутылочке для специй.

Дверь закрылась все с тем же мягким звуком.  
Придд замер, невидяще изучая электронож, стены, плиту, потолок, запах шадди и хмельной свободы перебивал сильные ароматы натуральных специй.   
Кажется, ему дали второй шанс.

2.  
Экран портативного видеофона был темным, Валентин смотрел на него уже минут пять не отрываясь, а он все равно оставался темным.  
Да где ж тебя кошки носят, а?  
В квартире так пусто, что от этого было почти больно. Ветер кружился, гудел за стеклами, сметал песок и пожухлые листья в маленькие ураганчики, танцующие над асфальтом. 

Очень хотелось напиться.

Одна встреча растревожила все, что он считал умершим и прошедшим. Один взгляд в темные глаза, и все ожило снова, и снова защекотало под ложечкой, заныло под кожей, фейерверками расцвело под веками.

Создатель, ну за что? Хоть бы какой-то определенности, хоть какой-то уверенности, что с ним не просто поиграли, не просто подразнили самым желанным и теперь посмеиваются, наблюдая из-за угла.

Но экран наконец-то ожил, и что-то оборвалось внутри, растеклись горячим воском старые маски, разлетелись в пыль все выстроенные стены, многолетние заслоны, давние замки… Фиолетовые круги недосыпа дымкой коснулись скул, и усталость котенком свернулась в уголках глаз. На столе, перед какими-то кабелями и схемами полупустая чашка шадди, и это, надо полагать, всё, чем он сегодня питался. Куда гениям до таких мелочей, особенно когда у них много дел…

\- Здравствуй.  
\- Здравствуй. Плохо выглядишь.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - устало и совершенно беззлобно откликнулся Савиньяк. – Ты что хотел?  
\- Спросить, не придешь ли на ужин. Но теперь хочу спросить, обедал ли ты?  
\- Нет, только завтракал. Пообедаю еще.  
\- Знаешь, у нормальных людей прием пищи после шести вечера считается ужином. Так придешь?  
\- Приду. Через пару часов.  
\- Много работы?

Арно устало потер лоб, за его спиной на большом экране сменилась картинка – был зимний черно-белый лес, а потом зашумел водопад, засверкал брызгами-бриллиантами на солнце, и Валентину стало совсем уж неуютно в пустой квартире посреди осенней Олларии.

\- Никак не могу найти ошибку в коде.   
\- Я не очень представляю, что это значит.  
\- Это значит, что мне надо пойти прогуляться минут на пятнадцать. Купить что-нибудь?  
\- Нет. 

Просто приходи.

И оставайся.

Навсегда.

Арно кивнул и отключился.  
Пустота упала сверху тяжелой волной, придавила, разорвала на части, и Валентин не сразу удержал руки, сами собой потянувшиеся вызвать Савиньяка еще раз. 

Он зачем-то сменил скатерть, потом тарелки, закрыл шторы и открыл снова, настроил кондиционер – не новый, но раньше в нем как-то не было необходимости. В рандомно подобранной комплектации ароматов оказались апельсин, каданский дождь и хвоя, Валентин подумал немного и выбрал апельсин – сидеть в болоте или еловом лесу совсем не хотелось.

Время замерло, покачиваясь на высоких бокалах.

«Я люблю тебя».

Просыпаться и засыпать с этой мыслью стало совсем уже привычно, но вот сказать вслух никак не выходило. Не слушались губы, не поворачивался язык, слова, словно скользкие карамельки, разлетались в разные стороны.   
Придд покрутил в руках какую-то книгу, отложил, вышел на балкон. С Данара дул сырой ветер, темнело медленно, темнота стекала с неба – сначала на телебашню, потом на вышки сотовой связи и многоэтажки, лениво сползала с них на деревья и кусты.  
Промозглая поздняя осень вырывала последние остатки тепла, оставляя после себя мучительный холод одиночества.

Кабинка телепорта перед домом засветилась, когда стоять под ветром стало совсем уж невмоготу. Золотые кудри вспыхнули в неоновом свете, белый свитер ярким пятном поплыл в темноте. Опять он без куртки, конечно. Как дитя малое.  
Лифт открылся с мелодичным звоном, осветил полутемный коридор.  
\- У тебя тут что, случилось массовое самоубийство цитрусовых? – Арно принюхался, скидывая высокие, стилизованные по позапрошлый Круг сапоги.  
\- Нет, это кондиционер. Не нравится?  
\- Нет, ничего. Просто ты и апельсины… - он не договорил, открывая дверь в ванную, и яркий свет на мгновение ослепил до кругов перед глазами.

И пустота внутри отступила.

3\.   
\- Тебе снятся сны? – спросил Савиньяк, зажигая сигарету – он редко курил, скорее просто баловался, сигареты у него были шоколадные, с легким снотворным эффектом – правда, Валентин обычно засыпал от их запаха куда быстрее, чем сам Арно.   
\- В последнее время - нет.   
\- А раньше снились, да? Цветные?  
\- Нет, черно-белые, - он отложил расческу и отключил вещающий о новом космодроме стереоэкран. В квартире сразу стало тихо, золотисто-вязкая тишина плыла под потолком, успокаивала растревоженные нервы и возвращала растерянную за день уверенность.

Он все-таки не один.  
Теперь – не один.

\- А мне никогда не снились черно-белые, - вздохнул Арно, будто это была печаль какая-то. От шоколадно-цитрусового запаха немного кружилась голова, светильник, включенный на самый слабый режим, превращал волосы в бронзовую лисью шерсть. Савиньяк коснулся русых прядок мимолетно, легко, чуть улыбнулся – и в груди стало тепло, как только в детстве и бывало, перед днем рождения или Изломом.

Хотелось прижаться к нему, хотелось зацеловать до онемевших губ, хотелось слышать стук сердца, чувствовать его под своими ладонями. Хотелось… Просто хотелось. 

И в то же время не хотелось. Спокойная мягкая нежность перетекала в кончики пальцев, впервые за восемь долгих месяцев грызущая пустота в груди растворилась в запахе шадди и насмешках – таких по-домашнему необидных, таких неожиданно нужных. Он вздохнул и поправил одеяло, подтягивая чуть повыше. Савиньяк лениво и изящно скинул свитер, притянул Валентина к себе поближе, обнял ласково, выключая светильник.

Непроглядно-темное небо накрыло их своей чернотой, несколько бледных звезд горели на потолке прямо над ними. Арно потерся носом о чужое плечо и аккуратно затушил сигарету – настоящую, не электронную. Где только достал… Не иначе Эмиль контрабандой возит.  
\- Почему ты вдруг вернулся? – задумчиво разглядывая неяркий аналог Копья на потолке, спросил Придд.   
Арно повернулся на живот, оперся на локти – растрепанные волосы, ободок кольца на указательном пальце, родинка его хмельная и родная до дрожи.  
\- Ну, я понял, что ждать каких-нибудь действий от тебя я мог бы до появления Леворукого. Пришлось самому.  
Он помолчал немного, сплетая пальцы в замок. В темноте их смешанное дыхание казалось слитым воедино.  
\- Вообще-то, мне давно следовало прийти. Спи, - и Валентин заснул сразу же, послушно, как ребенок, только обхватил чужую теплую ладонь, словно боясь, что Савиньяк вдруг исчезнет посреди ночи.

4\.   
От форменных нежно-зеленых костюмов рябило в глазах, и одетый в черное Арно ярким контрастным пятном выделялся на их фоне. Придд оторвался от зондового микроскопа и стянул перчатки, кивая застывшему за стеклом Савиньяку. Пластиковая дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону, выпуская его из кабинета.

\- Шадди-аппараты у вас не в чести?  
\- На этом этаже еще не поставили. Есть вверху. Или можем спуститься в кафетерий.  
\- Отлично. Я голоден как ызарг.  
\- Чудное сравнение. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Соскучился, может? – Арно прищурился немного, хитро сверкнули из-под ресниц темные опалы глаз.

Валентин поджал губы, привычно натягивая на лицо маску равнодушного недовольства, вызвал лифт и зажмурился ненадолго. Поверить хотелось безумно, поверить, что на самом деле успел соскучиться – за те пять часов, что прошли с утра.

Потому что сам Валентин – успел.

Блеск хромированных стен раздражал до рези в глазах, Арно, засунув руки в карманы, оперся спиной на прозрачную дверь и что-то насвистывал себе под нос. Его бы профиль – да отлить в бронзе, а лучше в серебре, сохранить для потомков, чтоб знали, что это такое – красота. Но Придд ведь всего лишь химик и даже эскиз рисунка сделать не смог бы.

А с Арно рядом так хотелось чувствовать себя способным, достойным, талантливым.  
Равным.  
Можно ли быть равным ветру, огню, самой жизни в ореоле золотых волос? 

По первому из подземных этажей расползались запахи настолько вкусные, что даже не очень-то голодный Валентин взял себе блинчики под брусничным сиропом и, конечно, шадди. Это Савиньяк его приучил пить шадди – утром, днем, вечером, со сливками, с шоколадом, с касерой, с сигаретой и онлайн-газетой, под шум дождя и просто в тишине. 

От той легкости, с которой Арно менял его привычки, иногда становилось страшно. 

\- Ладно, - Савиньяк отрезал кусок эскалопа и старательно обвалял его в кошмарного цвета соусе. – Вообще-то я по делу приходил. К нейрохимикам.  
Валентин расправил салфетку на груди – по-детски смешную, с румяными яблоками – и поднял глаза от чашки.  
\- Зачем?  
Арно проглотил кусочек мяса и сцепил руки в замок, опираясь на них подбородком, окинул рассеянным взглядом помещение и доверительно понизил голос.  
\- Это большой-большой секрет. Поэтому о нем уже знает половина вашего института, а скоро, надо полагать, узнает и вторая. Наша контора по правительственному заказу разрабатывает технологии для соединения компьютера и человеческого мозга.

Валентин достал из упаковки одноразовые приборы, сделал глоток омерзительно сладкого шадди и только потом понял, что услышал.  
\- Нейрокибернетика? Серьезно?  
\- Серьезно, - вздохнул Савиньяк. – И это кошмар. Ничего не понимаю в биологии и нейрохимии. Вообще, профильных специалистов очень мало, они раскиданы по разным институтам. Так что у нас пока еще только подбор кадров.  
\- И тебя зачислили в штат?  
\- Ну да. Правда, я не очень понимаю, за какие заслуги, я же просто программист. Подозреваю, Ли постарался. Чтоб держать руку на пульсе.

Придд помолчал, промокая губы. На странных изогнутых часах было почти три, и обед вообще-то уже заканчивался, но Валентин сидел за столом и убеждал себя, что ему очень интересна тема разговора.  
Ладно. Тема и впрямь была интересной, но он сидел бы так, слушая даже древние легенды об астэрах. Если бы их рассказывал Арно.  
\- И это законно?  
\- Подбор кадров? – хмыкнул Савиньяк. – Абсолютно. А больше никто ничего и не делал пока.  
\- Будь осторожнее. Такие сомнительные проекты иногда заканчиваются довольно печально.  
\- Да, мамочка, - фыркнул Арно, отпивая глоток. Валентин одарил его тяжелым взглядом и понизил голос.  
\- В прошлый раз мы поссорились, потому что я не интересовался тем, что ты говорил и, как ты тогда выразился, ни кошки тебя не слушал вообще, думая лишь о своих делах. Я просто пытаюсь исправить это.

Савиньяк помрачнел и отставил опустевшую тарелку на панель для грязной посуды. Маленький смешной робот-посудомойка тихонько загудел, запускаясь, зашелестела, запенилась в нем вода.  
\- Я ценю. Правда. И мне пора.  
\- Подожди. Ты придешь?  
\- Не могу, - Арно улыбнулся виновато, одна светлая прядь забилась под высокий иссиня-черный воротник, а Валентин теперь никак не мог отвести от нее взгляда. – Семейный ужин, все такое. Прости.  
\- Ладно. До завтра?  
\- До завтра.

Тонко и противно зазвенели часы, напоминая, что обеденный перерыв отнюдь не бесконечен.

5.  
Выходной постучался в окно вместе с первым мокрым снегом. Валентин перевернулся на бок, отключил встроенный в новенькую кровать будильник и накрылся одеялом плотнее. Вообще-то, терморегуляция в квартире была прекрасной, но он сам вечером установил режим охлаждения и совсем забыл отключить. И утро в отместку встретило его зимним почти холодом, а белые хлопья за стеклом только усиливали тоскливую хандру.

Загудел тихонько видеофон, Придд просмотрел на золотом горящее имя и принял входящий вызов. Арно казался выспавшимся, только чуть взволнованным.  
\- Привет. Разбудил?  
\- Нет, разбудил меня будильник.  
\- Будильник в выходной? Ты маньяк или просто отдыхать в детстве не научили?  
\- Просто забыл его отключить. Бывает.  
\- Бывает. Только у тебя и бывает, - хмыкнул Савиньяк. – Какие планы?  
\- Никаких, честно говоря.  
\- Я приеду?

Да!

Приезжай.

И оставайся.

\- Конечно. Я сейчас вышлю тебе пароль от входной двери.  
\- Угу. Скоро буду.

«Скоро» случилось почти через час, хотя путешествие через телепорт требовало всего-то минут пять. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Валентин заставил себя выбраться все же из-под одеяла и добраться до кондиционера – пульт он неразумно оставил на подоконнике.

\- Мне кажется, эта квартира тебя не любит, - заявил Арно, поеживаясь. – То у тебя тут какие-то бешеные апельсины, то стилизация под Седые Земли. Или ты ставишь опыты по крионике?  
\- Нет, я сам виноват. Надо было отключить вчера кондиционер. Тебе шадди или что-нибудь более существенное?  
\- Шадди. Меня уже дома накормили. А ледники во всю стену зачем?

Валентин пожал плечами, натягивая домашний комбинезон и открывая дверцы кухонного шкафчика.   
\- Рандом. Просто совпадение, - белый хлеб отправился в тостер, Придд заглянул в холодильник и достал настоящий вишневый джем – заменители, которыми питалось нынче полстраны, он держал только на крайний случай, предпочитая нормальную еду.

Плита мелодично звякнула, сообщая, что шадди готов, и Валентин поставил на стол две нежно-лиловые чашки. Савиньяк привычно принял какую-то сложную позу, чудом умудряясь не навернуться с простой низкой табуретки.

\- Я говорил с Лионелем, - сказал он неожиданно серьезно. – Узнал много нового и интересного.  
\- Например?

Солнце, лениво пробивавшееся сквозь защитную пленку на окнах, накрыло какой-то тенью, в квартире постепенно теплело, и Арно скинул с плеч черный свитер крупной вязки, оставшись в простой рубашке с коротким рукавом. Валентин засмотрелся на изгибы локтей, на маленькое родимое пятнышко чуть пониже и едва не прослушал, что Савиньяк говорил.

\- Например, что правительство вовсе не заказывало никаких исследований ни в вашем институте, ни в нашей организации. И не финансировало ничего подобного. Ли специально уточнил у Манрика – тот тоже ничего не знает. Ну, или делает вид.

Валентин пригубил шадди и задумался. Исследования, носящие откровенно сомнительный характер, бывали и раньше, в одном он даже успел поучаствовать лично, но все они всегда проходили под негласным патронажем правительственных структур. И если премьер-министр не знает об очередном научном эксперименте, то…  
\- Это наводит на определенные мысли, в общем, - глубокомысленно закончил Савиньяк и с наслаждением уткнулся носом в чашку – оттуда невыносимо пахло имбирем и шоколадом.

В точку. Под ложечкой нехорошо заныло – как бы не вляпался он, как бы не замело в эту непонятную аферу.

Да ты параноик, Валентин.  
И собственник, к тому же.  
Ну и пусть так.

\- Ты можешь отказаться от участия в этом… исследовании?  
\- Не знаю. Наверное. А зачем?

Придд поднял глаза и покачал головой – он же в самом деле не понимал. Он действительно не чувствовал возможной опасности, не думал о том, что все это может очень плохо кончиться.  
Хотя, возможно, у кого-то просто разыгрались нервы. И все же…

\- Затем, что это все дурно пахнет. Не хотелось бы, чтобы тебя задело.  
Арно махнул рукой, сделал глоток, и над губой у него застыла коричневая полоска шадди. Валентин с трудом сдержал желание стереть ее. И желательно – губами.  
\- Нет, я это так не оставлю. Надо же вывести их на чистую воду.  
\- Ты неосторожен.  
\- Это не новость. Я всегда таким был.  
\- Не могу сказать, что меня это радует.   
\- Ты паникуешь на пустом месте.  
\- Я волнуюсь за тебя.

Стереоэкран в комнате негромко заиграл гимн Талига, возвещая о том, что в Олларии наступил полдень. Арно замер, не донеся чашку до рта, немного нахмурился, разглядывая собственные руки.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда. Просто в прошлый раз я не счел нужным проявить свое беспокойство. И, видимо, зря.  
\- Прошлый раз – это несколько лет шапочного знакомства в лицее, одна ночь, бурная ссора на следующий день и полгода вдалеке?  
\- Прелестный анамнез, - подумав, кивнул Валентин. – Но мне не нравится. Я бы предпочел новый сценарий.  
\- Я тоже. Но не волнуйся, ничего со мной не случится.

Придд промолчал. Тикали часы, механические, под старину сделанные, а стены, которые так никто и не настроил, теперь показывали какой-то кэналлийский пейзаж – виноградники, светло-голубое небо, ярко-красные крупные цветы.  
\- Я даже не знаю, где ты был все те полгода.  
Савиньяк не ответил, отставил пустую чашку в услужливо открытую посудомоечную машину и потянулся, едва не заставив Валентина поперхнуться от того, как выгнулось под тонкой тканью тренированное тело. 

\- Слушай, а тебе не кажется, что у тебя тут как-то слишком пусто? Ты сколько уже в этой квартире?  
\- Полтора месяца.   
\- И здесь до сих пор ничего нет.  
\- Здесь есть плита, кондиционер и кровать.  
Арно хмыкнул, подпирая ладонью подбородок.  
\- Все, что нужно для жизни?  
\- И еще джакузи.  
\- Оооо, - Савиньяк прикрыл глаза ладонью, карамельные губы изогнулись в улыбке. – Ты осторожнее. Я же могу неправильно понять.  
\- Почему же неправильно? И чего, по-твоему, у меня здесь не хватает?  
\- Нуу… Кресел. Нормального ковра, - Арно задумался. – Книжный шкаф, само собой. Может, еще что-нибудь. 

Валентин подумал немного и мысленно признал чужую правоту. Вторая чашка сменила в посудомойке уже вымытую, Придд промокнул губы салфеткой и встал.   
\- Подождешь? В конце концов, сам я так и не соберусь.  
\- Разумеется.

6\.   
Выбранные Арно кресла и в самом деле прекрасно вписались в просторную комнату, Валентин с удовольствием откинулся на мягкую спинку и нажал одну из кнопок на панели. Кресло медленно закачалось вперед-назад, мягко вибрируя в районе затекшей шеи. Шкаф они так и не выбрали - и книги по-прежнему аккуратными стопками стояли вдоль западной стены - зато купили набор картриджей для стен и кондиционера, и теперь их окружал потрясающей красоты закат с холтийского побережья, мягко пахло соленым южным ветром. Савиньяк лежал на пушистом черно-сером ковре и задумчиво смотрел в темно-рубиновое небо.

\- Я был в Фельпе.  
\- Что?  
\- Последние полгода. Я был в Фельпе. Стажировался. Аутсорсинг, все такое. Почти все дриксенские корпорации и львиная доля гайфских уже вынесли техподдержку туда.  
\- Это выгодно?  
\- Надо полагать. Разделение труда, узкая специализация стран и прочие актуальные экономические тенденции.

В купленной картине - аккуратном пластиковом треугольнике - медленно пересыпались песчинки, превращая старинный замок в корабль на горизонте. Замок словно таял на глазах, растекались стройные башенки, воском оплывали крепостные стены, Придд закрыл глаза и откинул голову на маленькую подушечку.   
\- Почему?...  
\- Почему я уехал? Сам не знаю. Ничто не держало, а туда меня давно звали.   
С едва слышным звоном часы показали одиннадцать вечера, и на потолок высыпали неяркие звезды. Чужая откровенность застыла между ними, и больше всего Валентин боялся разрушить ее неловким словом.  
\- Почему ты не работаешь на правительство? Я хочу сказать, что международная корпорация – это хорошо, конечно, но почему не госслужба?  
Арно перевернулся на живот, его просторная рубашка задралась, обнажая полоску светлой кожи над ремнем. Валентин отвел взгляд.  
\- Кто сказал, что не работаю? Просто я же под «прививкой молчания». Поэтому, извини, не могу рассказать тебе, какие обои нынче на рабочем столе у Алвы.

Он сделал большие глаза, и Придд поморщился. Программа неразглашения государственной тайны и информации, имеющей особую ценность для реализации национальных интересов, до сих пор пользовалась в народе крайне сомнительной славой. «Прививка молчания» - укол-вживление в кровь небольшого чипа, каким-то странным образом запрограммированного на определенную информацию и вызывающую мгновенный паралич, если человек попытается кому-то что-то не то рассказать. Разработанная тайно и юридически оформленная задним числом, уже после начала использования, программа стала любимой страшилкой в народе, а реальных данных о ней не знал никто, кроме разработчиков – которые, разумеется, и сами очень быстро оказались «привиты». Придд смог выяснить только, что имплантаты можно было удалить после истечения срока давности – и это единственное, что радовало. 

Все свои сомнительные дела правительства всегда оформляло с помощью этой программы. Но тогда получалось, что…  
\- Подожди, а по поводу нейрохирургии? Ты не под неразглашением?  
Арно хмыкнул, покручивая в тонких пальцах декоративного ферзя – не из пластика, из настоящего фарфора.  
\- В том-то и дело, что нет. Ограничилось устным внушением. И это, знаешь ли, тоже…  
\- Наводит на определенные мысли. Я понял.   
\- Ты вообще понятливый.

Валентин вскинул голову, но в темных глазах не было иронии – только мягкая, тихая нежность.   
\- Стараюсь. Ты останешься?  
\- Нет. Прости, я обещал матушке посмотреть ее видеофон, у неё там что-то с исходящими. А с утра мне надо попытаться поймать Лионеля и узнать, что он разнюхал. Потом не знаю, когда у него будет на меня время.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Савиньяк улыбнулся, покачивая головой.  
\- Ты новости вообще не смотришь? Очередной саммит глав правительств случился. На каком-то острове у берегов Кир-Риака. Всекэртианские проблемы решают, сам понимаешь.  
\- Да. 

Арно лениво и как-то нехотя накинул куртку, собрал длинные волосы в хвост, лениво встал с ковра.  
\- Не провожай. И не сердись, - и поцеловал. Уверенно и спокойно, будто только и делал всю жизнь, что целовал холодную сволочь Валентина Придда. Не закрывая глаз, не обнимая, вообще не прикасаясь – только губы к губам. И в полумраке его глаза светились немного ярче звезд.

7.  
Вместо формул синтетических стабилизаторов воображение упорно подбрасывало картинки из прошлого, смешанные с больными, жаркими фантазиями и недавно вернувшимися снами. Тогда, после стремительного бегства Арно, он промучился два месяца, убеждая себя, что сам со всем этим справится, но потом не выдержал, заказал все-таки у сомнолога инъекцию, избавляющую от сновидений. 

Она должна была действовать полгода, то есть еще два месяца почти, а уже третью ночь Валентину снились сны. В инструкции сказано было, что нарушить действие препарата могли более сильные лекарства, беременность или сильный эмоциональный всплеск, вызванный достаточно глубоким потрясением.  
Никаких других лекарств Валентин не принимал, да и беременность ему по понятным причинам не грозила, а сны все-таки вернулись. Будто намекая, что обманывать он может кого угодно – но только не самого себя.

Савиньяк и в самом деле потрясение – после его появления вся жизнь мгновенно покатилась как лавина с гор.

Валентин моргнул и потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Работать не выходило ну совсем, он вздохнул, поместил образцы в вакуумный футляр и запустил разгерметизацию лаборатории. С тихим «чпок» круглая пластиковая дверь повернулась, разделилась на две части и выпустила его наружу.   
В кабинете было темно и холодно, одиноко лежал на лабораторном столе лиловый видеофон, Придд стянул длинные перчатки и ткнул пальцем в иконку разблокирования. Пропущенным было только одно голосовое сообщение от Клауса с напоминанием о собрании в лицее и ничего больше.

Он сел, поставив руки на стол, и оперся лбом о запястья. Жизнь изменилась, и никуда было не деться от этого – и самое страшное, что Валентину и не хотелось. Пусть он никогда раньше не любил изменения, предпочитая жить размеренно и спокойно, но рядом с Арно становилось так тепло, что впору было привязать его к себе и не отпускать вообще ни на шаг.

Да, все-таки собственник.  
И ведь даже не стыдно.

Экран по-прежнему молчал, и Валентин мысленно дал себе пощечину. Как трепетная барышня в начале Круга Скал, честное слово.

Аппарат услужливо показал список контактов, Придд выбрал нужный, и Арно подмигнул ему со старой анимированной фотографии, сделанной еще в Лаик. Он давно уже не носил модные тогда пластиковые костюмы, да и челки у него не было теперь, но фотография была единственной, что у него осталась, единственной, которую он отчего-то не удалил за те восемь месяцев.

Видеофон в очередной раз предложил определить контакт в одну из групп, и Валентин в очередной раз отказался.  
До категории «самый близкий человек» гении-инженеры еще не додумались.

\- Да? – сонный встрепанный Савиньяк ответил почти сразу. У него выходных было два, и он отсыпался по утрам – вечно невысыпающийся в рабочие дни, когда вставать приходилось рано.  
\- Прости, что разбудил.  
\- Ничего, - Арно душераздирающе зевнул, напомнив маленького львенка, которого привозили когда-то багряноземельцы. – Работаешь?

Кхм. Если это можно так назвать.  
\- Пытаюсь. Ты свободен сегодня?  
\- Нет. Меня вызвали на работу, представляешь? Разрубленный Змей, я работаю на садистов. Придется проторчать там весь вечер, наверное. Можно напроситься к тебе на ужин?

Можно напроситься на жизнь.

\- Что приготовить?  
\- Нуууу, - Арно закинул руки за голову и хитро прищурился. – Морепродукты хочу. Осьминогов в горчичном соусе.

Создатель, ну совсем мальчишка. Один из учебных проектов в Лаик унарам нужно было выполнить анонимно и представить на рассмотрение каждому из группы. При рассылке документов им всем предложено было подобрать себе псевдоним, чтоб не запутаться потом в девятнадцати безымянных проектах. Спонтанно выбранный Валентином спрут немало повеселил однокорытников тогда. Странное дело, но вот над Арно никто не смеялся – ему и правда шел образ гордого летящего в прыжке оленя.

Только рогов и не хватает.  
\- Не боишься, что я тебе оленину приготовлю?  
\- Не-а. Ты просто не найдешь сейчас в Олларии натуральной оленины, защитники животных постарались. А искусственными ароматизаторами ты брезгуешь.  
\- Манипулятор.  
\- И бессовестный провокатор. И скажи, что тебе не нравится.  
Действительно провокатор – одеяло сползло с плеч, припухшие со сна губы манили взгляд, шея беззащитна под светлыми прядями. И спит он, разумеется, обнаженным. Ну, как минимум по пояс.

В общем, работать сегодня точно не выйдет.  
\- Есть новости?  
\- Есть. Вечером, ладно?  
\- Тогда жду тебя вечером.

Телепорт – отдельный, выделенный ввиду важности их института – за пару часов до конца рабочего дня оказался почти пустым. Валентин шагнул внутрь, прикрыл глаза на мгновенье – он не любил оптические эффекты от скоростного преодоления пространства – и вышел к темным, голым деревьям в парке у Данара. Оллария казалась какой-то грустной, небо было серое, низкое, и пронзительный ветер трепал волосы. Вспомнилась вдруг старая легенда о Покинутой - или Оставленной, как звали ее раньше. Наверное, у нее там, под Гальтарой было примерно такое же ощущение пустоты и серости.

У нее же не было Арно.

Валентин заказал морепродукты, настроил на этот вечер звездную, летнюю ночь в Бордоне, и занялся поисками рецепта.   
Уже давным-давно стемнело, когда светловолосая фигурка почти выпала из кабинки. Придд проследил взглядом, как Арно неловко ввалился в прозрачный лифт у стены и опустил на стекло защитную пленку.

Стол уже рассортировал приборы, и звякнула плита, показывая сквозь прозрачный экран готовое блюдо, когда открылась наконец дверь, и коридор оказался залит неуютным светом из кабинки лифта.

\- Здравствуй.  
\- Здравствуй, - Арно оперся на косяк и устало закрыл глаза. – Фуууух. Я думал, это никогда не закончится.  
\- Что?  
\- Работа. Десять часов, между прочим, не вставая…  
\- Садись, - Валентин стянул с него куртку и мягкий черный шарф и осторожно подтолкнул к столу. – Твои осьминоги.  
\- Ммм, - немного сонно выдал Савиньяк. – Хорошо звучит. Мои осьминоги.

Придд хмыкнул, бросив ему на колени дезинфицирующие салфетки для рук, и обнял со спины, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
\- Ммммм… - снова простонал Арно – с набитым ртом это прозвучало довольно странно и неожиданно по-домашнему.  
\- Что? Невкусно? Или больно?  
\- Нет, - Савиньяк проглотил кусочек очередного щупальца. – Вкусно. И приятно. И я сейчас усну прямо в твоей милой лиловой тарелке.  
\- Не надо в тарелке, неудобно.   
\- Ты пробовал?  
\- Нет, но мне так кажется, - улыбнулся Валентин, отправляя опустевшую тарелку в недра посудомойки. – Иди в комнату, я сейчас сварю шоколад и приду.

Арно с трудом встал, с явным сожалением расставаясь со столом-опорой – его немного штормило в открытом пространстве, он потянулся и поморщился, качая головой.   
Порошок какао бобов растворился в горячем молоке, распространяя по квартире потрясающий запах – никакой кондиционер не сравнится. Придд помешал шоколад серебряной ложечкой, разлил напиток в две чашки и аккуратно, стараясь не разлить, прошел в комнату. И замер в дверях.  
Савиньяк растянулся прямо на ковре и самозабвенно спал, подложив локоть под голову. Бордонские волны едва слышно шелестели, подбираясь к его ногам, кремовыми всполохами цвела катальпа, лунные блики скользили по рассыпанным волосам.

Валентин поставил чашки на прикроватный столик и присел на корточки, провел ладонью по немного смуглому виску, проследил кончиками пальцев скулу и подбородок, коснулся шеи. Потом не выдержал – пальцы сменились губами, кожа на вкус была чуть соленой и очень нежной. Арно вздохнул и что-то чуть слышно простонал во сне, Придд аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить, поднял его и осторожно уложил на кровать. Та загудела, начиная укачивать, пришлось ее отключить – Арно все равно уже спал, а сам Валентин спать не хотел совсем.

Смотреть на Савиньяка было куда интереснее любых снов.

8.  
\- Так что там с новостями?

По квартире снова плыл аромат шадди и корицы, раннее утро текуче и мягко шумело за окном. Арно встряхнул влажными после душа волосами и уселся на кухне, уютно зевая украдкой.

\- Как мы и думали, в общем. Никто это исследование не то что официально не заказывал, его даже неофициально правительство не одобряло. Так что, друг мой, кто-то либо одержим жаждой научных открытий, либо хочет нажиться, либо отмывает деньги. Ли из меня вчера всю душу вынул.  
\- По поводу?  
\- Директор компании, начальники отделов, прочие сотрудники. Пришлось взламывать систему отдела кадров, - Арно неторопливо закурил и принюхался – в центре стола образовалось отверстие, и через пару секунд там оказалось блюдо с теплыми еще круассанами. – Выясняет, кто из них и с кем сговорился. Неофициальное межведомственное расследование.  
\- Твой брат так соскучился по следственной деятельности?  
\- Возможно. Хорошо еще, что Эмиля не было.  
\- Почему?  
\- Он далек от науки и не любит таких страшных слов. Нейрохирургия, нейрокибернетика. Как там у тебя?... Коллоидная химия.  
\- Надо же, какие нежные межпланетники пошли.  
\- Просто он практик, а не теоретик. А можно мне еще шадди?

Придд молча долил шадди в чужую чашку, Арно благодарно кивнул в ответ и потер глаза – усталые и все еще немного красные, несмотря на почти восемь часов сна.   
\- Ты совсем испортишь себе зрение с такой работой.  
\- Ничего, у меня операция через неделю.  
\- Офтальмология?  
\- Да. Каждые полгода. Иначе я бы уже почти ничего не видел.   
\- Ну и работа.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - фыркнул Савиньяк, довольно потягиваясь. – Ладно, мне пора. До вечера?  
\- До вечера.

Он сам подошел, первым не выдержал – обнял, прижался к теплому сильному телу. Арно снова насмешливо и ласково фыркнул, потерся носом о каштановую макушку и едва ощутимо провел раскрытой ладонью по шее.

\- Между прочим, я помню про джакузи.   
\- В каком смысле?

Арно закатил глаза.  
\- В прямом смысле. Все, пока. Иди к своим пробиркам и будь умницей.

Дверь тихонько щелкнула, и лифт, негромко загудев, уехал вниз. Посудомоечная машина радостно зазвенела, заканчивая работу, и Валентин вдруг понял, что стоит посреди коридора и с глупой улыбкой таращится на дверь.

9.  
Работать становилось все труднее.

Весь день прошел как в тумане, Придд бездумно смотрел в окно, где самолеты авиагарнизона разгоняли тучи перед грядущим днем Олларии. Отчет, который сдать нужно было еще с утра, писался весь день, Валентин сидел перед рабочим экраном и все никак не мог собрать расползающиеся слова. Они никак не желали складываться в предложения, исчезали, растворялись, таяли под пальцами, оставляя лишь то, что начальству было ну совсем не интересно.

Скучаю.

Жду тебя.

Люблю тебя.

Перед глазами все еще оставалась беззащитная шея под светлыми волосами, линия плеч, высокие скулы, сонная улыбка на губах. Бессовестное воображение дорисовывало то капли воды на смуглой спине, то откровенное желание в темных глазах…

\- Валентин? С вами все в порядке? – руководитель кафедры и непосредственный начальник Придда Жермон Ариго смотрел обеспокоенно. И неудивительно, самый спокойный и собранный сотрудник – и вдруг который день витает в облаках.

Надо взять себя в руки, в конце концов.

\- Да, все в порядке. Прошу прощения.  
Ариго недоверчиво нахмурился и промолчал, но Придду этого хватило, чтобы закончить все-таки несчастный отчет. Он приложил указательный палец к сенсорной панели, подтверждая авторство, и отправил документ. Все запланированные эксперименты были малодушно отложены – ничего стоящего у него сейчас все равно не вышло бы.

Докатился, - отругал он сам себя, выскальзывая из отдела почти за час до конца рабочего дня. Перспективный работник и любимец начальства. Знало бы то начальство…   
Дом встретил пустотой и осязаемым одиночеством, запахом черемухи и невыносимой тишиной. Валентин побродил по коридору, с неохотой пообедал, взял книгу и забрался в кресло. Оно медленно закачалось, успокаивая, и незаметно для себя он вдруг уснул.

… ночь – настоящая, реальная ночь – горела над их головами миллиардами звезд, и где-то там, в густой темноте затерялись планеты, спутники и корабли. Яблони цвели таким пышным цветом, что их увитые бледными огоньками ветви казались совсем живыми. Арно смотрел на него жадно и голодно, выгибаясь под аккуратными ласками и кусая губы, чтобы не шуметь – в доме звукоизоляция была прекрасной, но все окна открыты были и каждый шорох в саду был прекрасно слышен. Вальтер и Ангелика спали, свет в окне спальни погас еще полчаса назад, но сон у них был чуткий, и Валентин кусал губы тоже. Арно зажмурился, сжал кулаки…

…и распахнул полные гнева глаза. Обрывки низких серых туч ползли между кронами деревьев, Савиньяк злился – ох, как хорош он был в гневе – выговаривал что-то про чужое равнодушие и безразличие, но Валентин не слышал, зачарованный алыми губами и румянцем на щеках, и шумом ветра, сливающимся с шумом собственной крови. Тело налилось свинцом, и не пошевелить даже пальцем, а Арно развернулся резко и пошел куда-то. Он шел, а Валентин смотрел ему вслед и ничего не мог сделать…

\- Леворукий, - приглушенно буркнули в коридоре, и Придд уронил книгу, неловко дернувшись спросонья. Савиньяк стянул с себя куртку, повернулся, и Валентин вздрогнул от неожиданности – Арно был измазан в чем-то черном, а на виске красовалась глубокая царапина, и ему приходилось все время стирать выступающую кровь.

10.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Операция нашего доблестного интериората случилась, - Арно устало опустился прямо на ковер в комнате и откинул голову на кровать. – Ли разобрался, что к чему, отправил своих ребят изымать технику и арестовывать подозреваемых.  
\- И? Это они дали тебе по голове?  
\- Нет. Просто они господа предусмотрительные и отключили электричество перед тем, как ввалиться в здание. Впрочем, это оказалось почти бесполезным, ведь у всего оборудования есть автономные батареи, и если кто-то хотел удалить определенную информацию, то наверняка успел это сделать. А вот я был в этот момент на складе. И от неожиданности не только боднул косяк, но и зацепил распылитель с краской. Который, разумеется, лопнул. Вот видишь, какой я теперь красивый?

\- Ты всегда красивый, - Валентин вздохнул и раздвинул стенки вмонтированной в стену аптечной камеры. – Головой только не тряси пока. Так что там с подозреваемыми?  
\- Двое из нашей компании, руководители отделов, и кто-то из ваших профессоров. Еще кто-то из Банковской ассоциации и из правительства, но я пока не знаю, кто. Потом выясню у Лионеля.  
\- Ясно. Но я все-таки не понимаю, как в эту аферу записали тебя, - Придд выудил из ящичка быстрозаживляющее средство и дезинфицирующие салфетки, осторожно протер кожу на виске и смазал царапину светло-коричневой мазью. Арно довольно вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, царапина быстро затягивалась, и через полминуты от нее уже не осталось и следа.  
\- Я тоже не понимаю. То ли не уследил кто-то, то ли понадеялся, что до Ли эта информация не дойдет. Не знаю. Да и неважно уже.

\- Неважно, - Валентин отложил мазь и неожиданно погладил мягкие светлые кудри. Савиньяк хмыкнул, посмотрел из-под ресниц своим хитрым коньячным взглядом и как кот потянулся за лаской.  
\- Тебя кормить?  
\- Сначала купать. А то я ооочень грязный.

11\.   
Ландышевое масло сделало воду мягче и наполнило ванную почти весенним настроением, бурлящие пузырьки воздуха игриво вздымались вверх, обдавая тело щекотной лаской.

Валентин и не запомнил, как оказался в ванне вместе с Арно – вроде хотел всего лишь спровадить туда Савиньяка, да не тут-то было. Тот откинулся на бортик, закрыл глаза, и его плечи белели в легком сумраке помещения. Безнадежно испорченная одежда отправилась уже в блок утилизации, пятнышко не до конца смытой краски чернело на подбородке, его надо было бы стереть, но Придд уже три минуты сидел в теплой воде и все никак не мог пошевелиться. А потом набрал воздуха в грудь и решился наконец прикоснуться. 

Кожа под пальцами была теплой и невыносимо гладкой, Арно открыл глаза, прищурился и перехватил чужую руку. Коснулся губами венки на запястье, пощекотал языком ладонь, кончиком носа потерся о дрожащие пальцы, Валентин не выдержал – отнял руку и губами прижался к чужим губам. Арно не то хмыкнул, не то фыркнул в поцелуй, притягивая ближе, и теплая ладонь вдруг оказалась на пояснице, заставляя выгнуться навстречу бесстыдно и просяще.

\- А здесь стены можно сделать прозрачными? – дыхание сбилось у обоих разом, а по позвоночнику вверх-вниз летали стаи мурашек не то от пузырьков воздуха, не то от дразнящего предвкушения. Внизу живота красноречиво потеплело, и от давнего желания немного кружилась голова.

Ну, еще бы. Полгода в пустой постели.

\- Только три. Четвертая смежная с соседней квартирой, - с трудом выдохнул Валентин.  
\- Значит, устроить твоим соседям сеанс эксгибиционизма не выйдет? – хмыкнул Арно, прикусывая кожу под ухом. Валентин вцепился в его плечи изо всех сил и едва удержал рвущийся всхлип.  
\- А хотелось?  
\- Ну, мало ли. Просто интересуюсь. На будущее.

Вода забурлила, запенилась и резко ушла вниз – стандартно запрограммированная на десять минут ванна опустела, а из незаметных отверстий пошел теплый воздух.  
\- Кхм.  
\- Включить? – Придд с трудом услышал самого себя сквозь стук сердца, смущение залило щеки – хотя не очень понятно, чего уж теперь смущаться.  
\- Не надо, - Арно тряхнул головой так, что потяжелевшие от воды кончики волос попали под струи воздуха. – Пойдем в комнату. А то мне твоя кровать покоя не дает.

Валентин едва успел выловить с мокрой полочки флакон с остатками масла, прежде чем Савиньяк вытащил его из ванной.  
Но до кровати они, впрочем, так и не дошли.

Ковер в комнате был мягкий и пушистый, он чуть щекотал лопатки и плечи. Арно смотрел сверху вниз, своими безумными, черными глазами смотрел, а за его спиной опять пылал, умирая, рубиновый бордонский закат. Арно двигался медленно, вдыхая глубоко и шумно выдыхая, и ощущение правильности, принадлежности, нужности заполнило Валентина целиком, закачало, словно на волнах. Под кожей затеплилось-расцвело нарастающее удовольствие, а Савиньяк наклонился ниже, целуя в висок, и сверкающая всеми цветами радуги капля скатилась по его груди…

12\.   
\- Ты сможешь взять отпуск?  
Арно сонно вздохнул, поудобнее укладываясь.   
\- После того, что у нас там было? Вряд ли. Через пару недель в лучшем случае. А что?

Валентин нащупал сенсорную панель под подушкой и завел будильник на утро – работу никто не отменял. К сожалению.  
\- Хочу тебя куда-нибудь увезти.   
\- Ммм… - не открывая глаз, отреагировал Савиньяк. – В Бордон.  
\- В Бордон?  
\- Твоя квартира меня дразнит.

Придд хмыкнул и накрыл любовника одеялом, тут же принявшем форму тела, Арно благодарно вздохнул и обнял подушку, проваливаясь в сон. В Бордон… Почему нет? Бордон так Бордон.

Валентин взял его за руку, и давно вымучиваемое вдруг само сорвалось с губ, упало на раскрытые ладони.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Пальцы ощутили ответное касание.  
\- Я знаю.


End file.
